On the Sly
by knightshade
Summary: Kaylee wants to make a few modifications. ... Wash and Kaylee friendshippy fluff.


Title: On the Sly  
Author: knightshade  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Characters: Wash and Kaylee with references to others.  
Pairings: None really – mention of Zoe/Wash

Summary: Kaylee wants to make a few modifications. (Wash and Kaylee friendshippy fluff)

Author's Notes: No spoilers for anything. Takes place in the time span of the series. Thank you toMitch for the beta.

**On the Sly**

Wash made sure they were free and clear of any potential problems before putting Serenity on autopilot and leaving the bridge. He was planning to turn in, but first, while Zoe was asleep, he was going to sneak in a little late night snack. Mal had cooked dinner tonight - great captain, but lacking in the culinary skills. Zoe had of course dutifully cleaned her plate, making use of her incredible poker face and an underdeveloped gag reflex. He, on the other hand, felt not quite that much allegiance. Follow Mal on a suicide mission - sure. Eat his cooking - not so much.

Besides, they'd just finished a successful job and had been to market. There was no point in suffering when he knew that if he stayed up late enough, there were would be provisions to be had on the sly.

Wash came up to the dining room door and was disappointed to see that the light was on. He'd been hoping to make his smuggling run on the kitchen in private. He peered through the round glass windows and was relieved to see it was Kaylee. She'd be willing to aid and abet his night time indulgences.

"Hi, Kaylee," he said, pushing open the door to the common area.

"Wash, just the pilot I was looking to see," she said, popping out of her chair at the table.

"I'm so glad you're not looking to see that other pilot we have on board," he quipped, heading to the kitchen to raid the cabinets.

"Would you like tea?" she asked. "Got a pot all brewed up special. Real sugar in it too."

Wash joined her at the table with a block of dairy-flavored protein supplement. She was giving him a wide, encouraging grin.

"Do mine ears deceive me or do I detect the dulcet tones of a woman trying to butter me up?"

"Nah. Just being friendly. I made the pot and all. It's nice to have someone to share it with." She handed him a mug filled with a spicy-smelling, greenish brew.

"Thanks," he said.

"Would you like a carrot?" she asked, pushing a bowl his direction.

"Okay, now I know you're up to no good. Either you want something or … well, you're trying to seduce me. In which case, you really should meet my wife. You might have seen her around -- the Amazon woman with the big arms ending in the even bigger guns."

Kaylee smiled. "I ain't looking to die. Can't a girl be nice without the menfolk getting all jumpy."

Wash's ego appreciated the fact that she didn't dissolve into a fit of hysterical laughter. But she was still up to something, all protesting aside. Funny that someone who so often looked sweet and innocent couldn't pull it off when she was actually trying.

"I realize my boyish good looks and the dinosaurs on my bridge may have led you astray, but I wasn't actually born yesterday. You wouldn't give up fresh vegetables that cost you a good job's worth of pay if you didn't want something. Spill it, Kaylee, what are you after?"

She sat back in her chair grinning self-consciously as she rested her weight on her elbows. "You ever done a Chebychev Maneuver?"

"In flight school, yeah," Wash answered while digging into his snack, doing his best to ignore the infectious twinkle in Kaylee's eyes. It could only mean trouble.

"I'd love to try one."

"Alas, you're on the wrong ship. Fireflies can't pull a Cheby." Wash took a sip of his tea and savored the taste of real sugar.

She shrugged a little. "Not standard complement, no."

"What are you scheming, little Kaylee?"

"Well," she pushed a tablet across the table which contained the familiar drawings of Serenity's engine schematics.

"If I reroute the intakes a little, we ought to be able to get enough power to the port thruster to do a Chebychev. But it would only work turning starboard."

Wash just glanced at the drawings. Kaylee was the engine genius. If she said they could do it, they probably could. But he was a little confused. "Why hasn't anyone else come up with this? What's the drawback?"

Kaylee's smile fell a little, but she still looked hopeful. "Well, I expect no one's done it owing to the fact that we'd take a 15 hit in speed."

Wash set down his fork and leaned back from the table. "Oh, now Kaylee. You can't ask a stick jockey to give up his speed. It'd be like asking Jayne to give up violence. I mean, how many times has speed gotten us out of a scrape?"

She just looked at him. "None."

"Well, yeah. If you're just looking at _actual_ escapes, but think of how many times we might not have gotten away if we'd had 15 less time to plan."

"Wash, there ain't hardly nothin' out there that Serenity can flat out-run. We always need some round about plan. Nobody expects a Firefly to pull a Chebychev. It's another ace up our sleeve."

"That I'll give you. But why are you asking me? Mal's the one who has to agree. Make him some tea and give him the old eyelash treatment and you'll have him wrapped around your little finger. You'll be able to get whatever you want."

"It ain't got me new compression coils yet," she pouted.

Wash laughed, not at all surprised that she was unabashed about her particular brand of feminine wiles. "Coils cost money. Rerouting the intakes won't, will it?"

"No."

"Well, then. I'm not seeing why you're buttering me up. Not that I don't appreciate it, mind you."

She looked up at him sheepishly. "Cause I always kinda looked at us as partners. I mean, yeah, I know, you're the pilot and you fly Serenity and all, but you need me in the engine room, right?"

Wash grinned. "Of course I need you in the engine room. I couldn't do half the cool pilot stuff I do without you back there. You and me fly this boat together. All for one, one for all. Or two, really. But yes, partners, definitely." She smiled at that. "Just don't let Zoe hear you say that out of context or we're back to that ugly dying part of the conversation."

Kaylee picked up her mug and held it under her chin, looking at him over the top. "So?"

"I'm still not sure what you want from me."

"I just want to know that you're onboard with this. And that you're willing to back me up with the Cap'n."

Wash laughed. "Alright, alright. But if I lose my good standing with the Bad Ass Pilots Guild, it's your fault." He wagged a finger at her for good measure and got an ear-to-ear grin in return.

"Your secret's safe with me. But you're still a Bad Ass Pilot, speed or not."

"Keep that up Kaylee, and my head won't fit through the bridge door. Then who'll fly us?" Wash collected his dishes and stood. "And while we're on the topic of secrets, mind not mentioning the fact that I had a midnight snack to the woman with the big guns?"

She smiled and collected her own dirty dishes. "It's a deal."

"Kaylee, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful partnership," Wash said as he headed toward his and Zoe's quarters.

She looked at him with bemusement. "Beginning, nothin'. Good night, Wash."

"Good night, Kaylee."

---------------------  
-knightshade  
February 17, 2006


End file.
